Crimson Renegade
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: An unknown mutant comes to Bayville with a major secret. He forms a connection with a familiar goth but has secret ties with another. Include the fact that four factions (X-Men, Brotherhood, Morlocks, S.H.I.E.L.D.) are warring to recruit him, the ultimate results will shape the destinies of all involved. Who will he side with? Where will his loyalties lie?


**Okay, so I've had this Idea gnawing at my brain for about a month now and decided it was time to put it here! I've tackled multiple genre's (some successfully and some... not so much). But just like with my fic "A Soul's Requiem" for the Bleach category, I found this idea to be worth putting down.. So Im tackling the X-men Evolution genre. The basis will be centered around a particular mutant (OC) and who eventually will take different paths and wind up ultimately fulfilling his destiny. Before we go into the story I just want to say that this my first time writing in a little over a month and I am a bit rusty so please bare with me as I try to get back in the swing of things.  
><strong>

**I also want to say that I am a huge fan of the X-men evolution series and would actually imagine what it was like to be a mutant in the Xavier Institute or the Brotherhood. I was barely a teenager when the series came out and I was hooked from episode one. IF you are as hardcore a fan then you know what I'm talking about. I thoroughly enjoyed the storylines as the series progressed and how everyone was able to have an important role at least once to the very end. It was fun to watch but for now I'll stop rambling and get back to the task at hand.**

**While I wont be spelling out the entire plot here are some cliffnotes:**

**This story is Adventure and Romance with the latter being gradual and more of a building phase.**

**The story will follow an alternate timeline of the original series but certain events will be skipped or rearranged since we're focusing on the story of our main character.**

**Finally, I may add an OC contest later on.**

**The initial basis is that there are four opposing factions trying to gain the abilities of this young man.**

**Finally, although his powers are indeed well... pardon me... powerful, he is NOT indestructible and can be beaten.**

**So without further ado, let's get this story on the road!**

* * *

><p><strong>X-Men Evolution<br>**

**Crimson Renegade**

**Prologue**

***Mutant file #524-64AC8D**

**Name: Antonio Santos**

**Age: 17**

**Ethnicity: Brazilian/American  
><strong>

**Eye color: Orange-Brown  
><strong>

**Skin tone: medium brown Complexion**

**Body Build: Athletic/muscular build**

**Hair: Dark brown**

**Powers: Control and manipulation of shadows, unknown ability to possess others, slight traces of emotional links to powers.**

**Status: Confined**

As the machine finished its speech, two individuals continued to observe a young man wearing a straight jacket in a padded room.

"How is the patient doing today?" a young woman wearing a white lab coat approached the man sitting at the control panel.

Running his hands through his thinning grey hair, the male scientist merely scoffed before pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "He's been completely still since being subdued earlier today. Honestly, I just don't understand what could've set him off like that."

The woman simply smirked before placing a well manicured hand on his shoulder. "Dr. George, it is without a doubt so obvious. The subject is experiencing a form of abandonment caused by the unexpected "departure" of the subject involved in project W.I.T.C.H." The man now known as Dr. George looked back with shock at the realization. But, before he could respond, the woman let out what sounded like a tiny moan of interest before continuing. "The patient known as Wanda Maximoff. The two were practically inseparable but once she was supposed to be evaluated by Professor Charles Xavier it turns out that later on she was broken out by an unknown accomplice and he's been on..."

"It seems you have the wrong idea Dr. Shane..." a third voice startled the two who returned their gazes to the screen to see the now standing figure of Antonio Santos who was grinning like a mad man in the camera. "I suggest you all get your facts straight or else you both could wind up losing out on your precious data..."

His laugh then filled the speakers haunting the entire room.

* * *

><p><strong>Bayville Highschool<strong>

Rogue walked into the school building looking slightly gloomier than normal. On her left stood a perky young woman with long red hair. Walking on her right side was the blue haired boy who was just as bright and sunny as the red head.

"Man, I can't understand how you two can be so upbeat after that last training exercise Logan put us through last night." the pale skinned girl grunted as they arrived at their respective lockers. "I still have bruises from that simulation in the Amazon."

"Gee, Rogue..." the blue haired boy sympathized with her. "...I have some bumps of my own but look on the bright side. At least we get a break for the next few weeks considering what's coming up soon."

Both girls eyed him with separate looks. From the brunette it was one of confusion while the red haired girl smiled in realization.

"But what does that have to do with-" Rogue

"That's right, Kurt. The annual Spring Shower Dance is in a few weeks!"

Kurt Wagner simply nodded and his grin widened as Rogue finally caught on. "Okay so?" the goth girl shrugged. "It's just some funky dance with a bunch of guys falling over each other in order to gain the attention of a girl. I mean seriously, they act like a bunch of apes fighting over the last banana when these events occur. I don't understand the hype behind it all Jean." Pulling her head out of her locker to see both her friends looking her with a 'You gotta be kidding me' look on their faces, Rogue's only response was another confused look. "What?"

"Seriously, Rogue?" Jean asked with concern lacing her words. "You mean to tell us that you're not at all interested in going to the dance?"

She only looked away as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

It was then that the realization hit them.

"Oh... I forgot." was all Jean could say before reaching out to comfort her pale skinned friend.

"I-It's fine, Jean... I've gotten used to being untouchable..."

And with that, Rogue walked away towards her first period class.

* * *

><p>"And so students, this is why the theory of relativity is just that... a theory." the teacher nonchalantly finished his sentence why failing to notice the rows of sleeping and semi-conscious students in the class. "Any questions?"<p>

In the class, Rogue and another brunette girl stared off as they too tried to fight off sleep.

"I have one." said a feminine voice. "Why are all your students sleeping in class?"

Turning to the classroom door, the teacher gasped at the sight of Miss Darkholme standing with a 'none too pleased' expression on her face. Her sharp gaze from behind her large thick rimmed glasses could pierce any metal and melt even the coldest of polar ice caps. With her hand on her hips, she walked in followed by a young man who didn't look like he was too thrilled. The cowering man licked his now dry lips and feebly addressed the woman.

"I apologize, Principal Darkholme." he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "We were just discussing Einstein's Theory of-"

"It doesn't matter." she dismissed. "What matters now is that Bayview High has acquired a new mind to mold." She motioned for him to stand in front of the class despite the uncomfortable feeling he was dealing with. "Attention Students!" her voice, while jolting the drowsy classroom, commanded authority like no other and successfully so. "This young man will be joining us for the remainder of the school year and I trust that you all will treat him with the utmost respect, correct?" Most of the class nodded or verbally agreed to the request of their principal. However, in the farthest left corner of the room four boys were the only ones not to respond forcing the mature woman to furrow her brows in anger. She knew these four very well.

The first was Lance Alvers with brown hair that stopped near the middle of his neck. He wore a brown sleeveless open shirt with a black t-shirt underneath it. A pair of small straight legged jeans with knee holes were his bottom attire and to cap it all off was a pair of black fingerless biker gloves that completed his bad boy look. On his right, sat Frederick Dukes, a very large obese Caucasian male with blond hair fashioned in a mohawk. He was busy slouching in his traditional green shirt over a cream colored undershirt with jean overalls that cover both, and a pair of white tennis shoes. Sitting in front of the duo were Todd Tolansky and Pietro Maximoff. The former of the two was a short lanky boy with brown hair, grey skin, and yellow eyes. His most notable trait though is the unforgiving stench that caused everyone to avoid him if possible. Finally, the latter of the two Pietro sported white hair, and blue eyes. His thin frame was outfitted in a dark brown three-fourth sleeved shirt, a standard pair of jeans with a brown belt and running shoes. He was busy picking out some bits of crud from underneath his fingernails.

"I said you will treat this young man with respect! AM I CLEAR?!" she roared.

All four (now cowering) boys looked on and nodded out of fear.

Nodding firmly, Principal Darkholme left without another word leaving the young man to fend for himself.

"Well..." the teacher adjusted his glasses. "...it seems introductions are in order. I am Mr. Carter the Sociology teacher."

The boy took a quick look around and took a deep breath. "Hello, my name is Liam Jennings. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed slightly towards the class. Some of th e girls giggled at this gesture, but Rogue and Kitty Pryde took quiet notice of their newest classmate. On the latter's face was wonder while on the former was a look of interest. Watching him with that nervous grin on his face, Rogue did her best to push down the weird feeling in her chest. Then it happened...

He looked at her.

This guy, Liam, had crossed gazes with Rogue and soon his nervous grin widen with each passing second. Finally looking away, Liam didn't miss the strip of pink that settled on the bridge of the pale skinned girl's nose and cheeks. Though neither knew it, they could've enjoyed this moment indefinitely had it not been for the bell ringing.

Both students snapped out of their dazes and before they knew it, they were both in the hallway separated by only a handful of students. Rogue could barely make out where he was before having her attention taken by Kitty Pryde.

"Hey Rogue, are you okay? You kind of spaced out back there."

Blinking her eyes, Rogue caught on to the main tidbits of what her friend was saying. "What? Oh... Yeah, I'm fine Kitty. I was just-"

"Just thinking about that new kid?" the shorter girl teased while poking her friend.

Needless to say Rogue didn't have to answer but the pink coloring on her cheeks said it all. "Shut it, Kitty.." she scolded while attempting to walk to her next class. Meanwhile, just a few feet away, Liam attempted to catch up with the girls but found that impossible when a pair of rather large hands grabbed hold of him and pulled him into the nearby boys bathroom.

"Hey there, Liam..."

The owner of the voice was none other than Todd Tolansky who was hanging off the side of a bathroom stall.

"We need to talk.."

* * *

><p><strong>So the prologue is officially over. I hope you all enjoyed this opening to this fic and trust me when I tell you that the first chapter will be much longer and better than this I guarantee it. I also look forward to writing more in this genre and if you have any questions about this just review or drop me a message.<br>**

**This is KenshinIchimaru signing off...**


End file.
